


Неоднозначный

by jsMirage



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Humor, M/M, Mystery, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:48:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24506440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jsMirage/pseuds/jsMirage
Summary: Тони устало потер лицо ладонью, предвкушая порцию новых животрепещущих сплетен о его одиозной персоне.— Что на этот раз? — уточнил он, ухмыляясь. — У меня редкое внеземное ЗПП? Я расчленяю девушек в своем подвале и приношу их в жертву костюмам Железного Человека?— Что-то вроде того сэр, — честно признался Джарвис. — Некие очевидцы, а точнее девушки, с которыми вы пытались сблизиться, признались, что видели позади вас уродливое чудовище.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Неоднозначный

***

Тони придирчиво изучал свое отражение в зеркале. Провел пальцами по фирменной бородке, прикидывая, стоит ли ее видоизменить? Вдруг из моды вышла? Или, может, гардероб улучшить? Нанять нового стилиста? Черт его разберет, что там сейчас в современных трендах.

Но это все потом. А сейчас ему пора возвращаться на чертову вечеринку, на которой он, Тони, мать его, Старк, не может никого подцепить.

— Хей, Джарвис, а что у нас с моей репутацией в сети? Есть какие-то новости, которые считают меня… — он помолчал, пытаясь подобрать слова. — Я все еще самый завидный холостяк?

— Вы занимаете приоритетно второе место, сэр. В некоторых списках первое, но их значительно меньше.

— Всего лишь второе? — искренне изумился Старк. — И кто меня там обошел? Хотя нет, не говори. Не хочу ничего слышать.

— Как прикажете, сэр.

Тони закрыл воду, которая текла больше для фона, и покинул уборную, возвращаясь к шумной и веселой толпе. Вечеринка, на которой полным полно роскошных девиц. Да он именно ради секса на одну ночь сюда и выбрался! После расставания с Пеппер как-то времени на личную жизнь не находилось, а стрессы все копились и копились. Сначала Десять Колец с его похищением, потом русский мужик с хлыстами, отравление палладием, битва за Нью-Йорк, Экстремис с его шизанутым создателем, то самое расставание с Поттс, Мстители — кучка неуемных активистов, которая постоянно ищет приключений на свою звездно-полосатую задницу, а теперь еще и асгардские причуды. Точнее, искупление грехов по велению Одина. В итоге они вынуждены терпеть и не спускать глаз с Локи, обязанного нести ответственность за сохранность и спасение Земли.

Если резюмировать, то Тони был сыт всем этим по горло и собирался как следует отдохнуть. Но девушки, отчего-то, стали не особенно сговорчивыми. А ведь он выглядел все также шикарно, он богат (а что еще им надо?), умен и вообще Железный Человек, герой Земли. Раньше и с меньшим послужным списком те прыгали к нему в постель. Может, Тони растерял навыки? Да нет. Быть такого не может.

Он оглядел помещение и остановил выбор на миловидной блондиночке с не таким кукольно-недалеким личиком, как у многих собравшихся.

— Славное платье. Подбирали расцветку под Железного Человека? — спросил Тони, приблизившись к выбранной девушке.

Та слегка приоткрыла рот и задумчиво посмотрела на красное платье с золотой оторочкой.

— На самом деле, не задумывалась об этом, когда выбирала. Но если бы знала, что сам Тони Старк встретится мне на этой вечеринке, то поступила бы так специально.

Тони искренне ей улыбнулся. Ведь был еще порох! А то он уже начал опасаться, что всему виной его возраст. Не такой уж и преклонный, как некоторые могли бы посчитать. Он в самом расцвете сил, ясно?

— Ну, раз уж вы знаете мое имя, будет справедливо, если и я узнаю ваше, — ответил он, ловко подцепляя два бокала с шампанским у бегущего мимо официанта. Тот вежливо притормозил и дождался, когда гость облегчит его ношу, после чего также поспешно сбежал, оставив Тони наедине с новой знакомой.

— Меня зовут Милли. Милли Стоун, — представилась она, забрав один из бокалов, и изящно протянула руку. Тони не отличался джентльменством, да и лобзать конечности малознакомых людей не горел желанием. Так что он просто пожал протянутую ладонь и ответил:

— Приятно познакомиться, Милли Стоун.

Та, приподняв брови, посмотрела на их сцепленные руки, а когда перевела взгляд на самого Тони, то ее лицо исказила гримаса непонимания, а затем и ужаса.

— Ох, я вспомнила об одном… важном деле. Всего хорошего, мистер Старк.

Милли ловко развернулась и умчалась со скоростью, с которой могут передвигаться девушки на очень-очень высоких шпильках. Тони недоуменно смотрел ей вслед, ругая себя за то, что не поцеловал ей чертову руку. Кто бы мог подумать, что девушки нынче такие привередливые!

— Ну, и черт с ними! — решил он. Ведь всегда остается один безотказный способ расслабиться. — Джарвис, вызови Хэппи, пусть заберет меня через часок-другой. Я буду в стельку пьян.

— Как прикажете, сэр, — расторопно отозвался тот.

***  
Тони едва разлепил глаза и простонал от того, как ему было плохо. Оказывается, со всей этой супергеройской жизнью, он уже отвык от знатных попоек.

— Джа… Джарвис, — едва смог прохрипеть он.

— Лекарство и вода на прикроватной тумбочке, сэр, — любезно подсказал тот.

Кое-как шевелясь, Тони добрался до нужной локации и издал ликующий хрип, обнаружив вместо привычного стакана целый графин с водой! Он жадно и торопливо из него напился, слегка накапав на майку. А все из-за легкого дрожания рук и слишком широкого горлышка чертового графина. Ведь согласитесь, кто станет заморачиваться со стаканом, когда в горле пустынная засуха. Опорожнив четверть содержимого, Тони с громким стуком вернул воду на место и вновь рухнул на кровать, о чем тут же пожалел из-за прострелившей его головной боли.

— Джарвис, — хриплым голосом отозвался он. — Я вчера хорошо себя вел?

— Отлично, сэр. Вы посидели в баре и мирно покинули вечеринку, когда Хэппи приехал за вами.

— Ясно.

— Позволите кое-что добавить?

— Валяй.

— Я поискал немного информации по вашему вчерашнему запросу относительно вашей репутации в сети и отсутствию внимания со стороны противоположного пола.

Тони устало потер лицо ладонью, предвкушая порцию новых животрепещущих сплетен о его одиозной персоне.

— Что на этот раз? — уточнил он, ухмыляясь. — У меня редкое внеземное ЗПП? Я расчленяю девушек в своем подвале и приношу их в жертву костюмам Железного Человека?

— Что-то вроде того сэр, — честно признался Джарвис. — Некие очевидцы, а точнее девушки, с которыми вы пытались сблизиться, признались, что видели позади вас уродливое чудовище.

Старк прищурился и убрал руку от лица.

— Что?

— Нечто внеземное и пугающее, сэр. Я попытался обработать некоторые записи видеонаблюдения с вечеринки.

— И? — холодея, уточнил Тони.

— За вами действительно возвышается нечто нечеловеческое.

Что ж… Джарвис, как никто другой, умел устраивать утреннюю побудку. Кажется, остатки хмеля исчезли за пару мгновений под натиском адреналина.

— Ты подготовил для меня эти материалы?

— Верно, сэр. В текущий момент я анализирую все записи, на которых вы появлялись в последнее время, и ищу сходство с тем же существом. Когда вы приведете себя в порядок и спуститесь в мастерскую, все будет готово.

— У тебя есть двадцать минут, Джарвис, — приказал Тони, выпивая сразу пару таблеток от похмелья и торопливо направляясь в душ.

***

— Срань господня! Вот же ужастик, — сердечно воскликнул Бартон, вглядываясь в рогатое нечто позади Старка. — Это что, сам Сатана явился по твою душу?

— Точно, захотел устранить конкурента. Опасается, что когда я попаду в ад, то лишу его трона, — колко ответил Тони, которого эта чувырла на фотографиях позади него здорово пугала.

Стив молчал и хмурился. Хмурился и молчал, после чего выдал:

— Когда придет Стрэндж? Нам нужно понимать с чем мы имеем дело, и как это одолеть.

— Я за него, — отозвался Вонг. — Доктор сейчас не на Земле, и вернется не скоро.

— Хорошо, — коротко согласился Стив, подцепляя одну из фотографий и пододвигая ее к нему. — Что думаешь?

— Я вижу сильного демона. Настолько могущественного, что ему удается прорвать ткань вселенной и стать видимым даже тем, кто не наделен магией. Думаю… думаю, ему нужен сосуд, крепкий и влиятельный, чтобы можно было начать воплощать свои дьявольские планы на Земле. А так как Тони Старк владелец крупнейшей корпорации и новатор…

— Опять все дело в моих деньгах, — скривился Тони. — А чем его Илон Маск не устроил? С ним было бы многим меньше проблем, чем со мной. Илон же не один из Мстителей.

— Простите, друзья, мы с Локи задержались, — громогласно провозгласил Тор, вваливаясь в переговорную, в которой столпились Мстители. — Что за дело новое нам предстоит? Мы с Локи готовы сражаться с вами плечом к плечу! 

— От тебя толку будет немного, Златовласка. А вот твой братец, возможно, подкинет какую-нибудь идею.

— По-твоему я слишком глуп, чтобы думы думать? — уточнил Тор.

— Нет, просто дело касается магии, — пояснил Вонг.

Локи, державшийся позади Тора и помалкивающий, нахмурился и подошел к столу, притягивая стопку фотографий. Да только вот его рука замерла, едва он увидел изображение.

— Ты что-то знаешь об этом? — догадался Тони.

Любопытный Тор также поспешил приблизиться и рассмотреть снимки.

— Мы полагаем, что это могущественный демон, который прорвал ткань вселенной, чтобы вселиться в тело Старка и использовать его, как носителя своей силы, — пояснил Вонг.

Взгляд изумрудных глаз Локи, адресованный озвученной теории, был более чем красноречив, но вот лицо его оставалось бесстрастным. Чего нельзя было сказать о Торе, чей гогот витал по помещению, оглушая собравшихся.

— Демон… в тело Старка… — выдохнул он сквозь рыдания и пару раз стукнул по столу кулаком, образовывая заметную вмятину. На его глазах даже выступили слезы. — Не о чем вам волноваться! Это не более чем брат мой, Локи, в своем истинном обличии йотуна. То есть ледяного великана.

Глаза всех собравшихся мигом устремились на наделавшего шуму асгардца.

— Затеваешь очередной коварный план, а, Серверный Олень? — уточнил Старк.

— Если бы я затевал коварный план, как ты соизволил выразиться, то вы бы ничего не заметили до самой последней минуты.

— Ох, брат, говорил же я тебе, что ты ведешь себя глупо, — качнул головой Тор.

— Выходит, ты в курсе происходящего? — прищурился Тони.

— Я под надзором, Старк, — фыркнул Локи. — И шага не могу ступить самостоятельно. О любых моих деяниях становится тут же известно узкому кругу лиц.

— Тогда просветите еще и кучку мидгардцев. Зачем ты таскался за мной, словно тень, и отпугивал заинтересовавших меня девушек? — потребовал ответа Старк.

Вот только едва он произнес это вслух, как стало не сложно сопоставить два и два. В итоге все, кроме разве что Тора, уставились на Локи не мигающим взглядом.

— Обещаю, этого больше не повторится, — сдержанно заверил он. — И раз уж у вас не намечается очередного кризиса, мы с братом вернемся домой.

Не успел никто и слова вымолвить, как Локи коснулся Тора и они исчезли в зеленой вспышке.

— А я-то переживал, что мои чары обольстителя перестали работать, — рассеянно произнес Тони, пытаясь понять, как относится к подобной выходке.

— Да уж, Старк, повезло тебе с поклонником, — подшутил Бартон. — Зато при желании сможешь породниться с царской семьей.

— Согласно земным мифам, Локи способен понести потомство, — добавил Вонг, вызвав заливистый гогот Клинта.

И только Капитан Америка сохранял собранное выражение лица.

— Нам стоит внимательнее присматривать за Локи. Возможно, это одна из его хитроумных уловок, — заметил он.

Тони устало потер лицо и пробормотал:

— Наверное, сегодня мне стоит выпить еще раз. Не каждый день мою тушку сначала сватают Сатане, а потом знакомят с оригинальными асгардскими ухаживаниями.

***

Минуло четыре дня с момента того самого экстренного собрания Мстителей. Тони с головой ушел в разработку новой модели костюма и софта для распознавания астральной проекции и прочих магических проявлений скрытого характера. Вот и сейчас он ковырялся в новой перчатке, пытаясь установить тестовый сенсор, когда Джарвис доложил:

— К вам гости, сэр.

— Кто? — не отрывая взгляда от работы, поинтересовался Тони.

— Локи Лафейсон. Мне сказать ему, что вы заняты?

— Нет, пусть подождет в гостиной, я поднимусь, — ответил тот. Слова вырвались раньше, чем он успел подумать, но Тони заключил, что так даже лучше. Стоит все обговорить с глазу на глаз и расставить точки над "i".

Отложив свое занятие, он отмыл руки от машинного масла и поднялся наверх.

— Не ждал таких почетных гостей сим скромным вечером. Мне стоит расстелить ковровую дорожку или протрубить в фанфары? Я не особенно силен в том, как нужно принимать асгардских принцев.

Губы Локи сжались в тонкую линию, отражая его недовольство.

— Бокала виски будет достаточно, Старк.

Тони прошел к бару и, откупоривая бутылку, уточнил:

— Зачем явился?

Тот помедлил мгновение, осматривая помещение, после чего произнес, глядя Тони прямо в глаза:

— Хотел извиниться за допущенную мною оплошность. Если тебя утешит эта мысль, то Всеотец наказал меня за ту провинность.

— Серьезно? За то, что ты напугал парочку девчушек? Одна из них вообще решила, что переборщила с экстази. Ты наставил ее на пусть истинный и почти что спас жизнь, если верить ее твиттам. 

— Всеотец посчитал это… проявлением самоволия и нарушением дорогова с Мидгардом. Тору пришлось долго с ним беседовать, чтобы меня вновь выпустили. Но одним из условий моего освобождения, является визит к тебе с сердечными извинениями.

— А просить прощения ты будешь стоя на коленях? Это ведь твоя фишка, верно?

— Предпочту вернуться в камеру, — коротко ответил Локи.

— Да нет, мне без разницы, как ты сочтешь нужным извиниться, — отмахнулся Тони. — Виски, — напомнил он, подтолкнув полный бокал к краю стойки и вынуждая Локи подойти.

Тот приблизился и одним махом осушил содержимое.

— Вижу фамильное сходство, — хмыкнул Тони, отметив, что перепить асгардца даже обладателю такой печени, как у него, будет затруднительно.

— Приношу свои извинения за нарушение твоего личного пространства, Старк, а также за то, что использовал магию против тебя и напугал гостей вечеринки.

Тони сощурился, внимательно глядя на него.

— Использовал магию? — уточнил он.

— Не только мой истинный облик отпугивал от тебя потенциальных любовниц, — нехотя пояснил Локи.

— Ты довольно откровенен сегодня, — заметил Старк.

— На мне чары нашей с Тором матери, которые не позволяют мне солгать тебе.

— Зачем она их наложила? — не понял Тони.

— По велению Всеотца, который убежден, что ты не даруешь мне прощения. Я смог бы затуманить твой разум обманом, но если я не в силах солгать, то ты защищен от возможных манипуляций.

— Звучит так, будто он жаждет вернуть тебя в камеру.

— Так и есть, — нехотя признал Локи и пару раз стукнул пальцем по бокалу, намекая на вторую порцию.

Тони подлил ему виски, после чего заметил:

— Такому, как ты, сложно говорить правду?

— У каждого существа есть такие темы, которые не хочется обсуждать ни с кем, — ушел от ответа Локи, что позволяло понять: даже под заклятием Фригги, он все еще оставался умным и изворотливым.

— И каких же тем ты хотел бы избежать?

Локи очередным залпом осушил бокал, пытаясь побороть чары, но в итоге сдался и сказал:

— Я не хочу обсуждать свою семью и мои чувства к тебе.

Тони на миг замер, пристально его рассматривая. На бледных щеках Локи заиграл румянец — то ли от выпитого алкоголя, то ли от завуалированного признания Старку.

— Я весьма тактичен иногда. У меня и самого со стариком не ладилось, так что оставим тему семьи, — произнес Тони.

Локи медленно прикрыл глаза и сделал медленный выдох, догадываясь о чем продолжит говорить Старк.

— Что касается твоих чувств, — продолжил Тони. — Они твои, и я не стану лезть. Но, возможно, ты хотел бы все-таки что-то мне сказать?

— Нет, не хотел бы, — глядя ему прямо в глаза ответил Локи.

— И почему же?

— В этом нет смысла. Тебе нравятся особы женского пола, ты ненавидишь меня за вторжение Читаури, да и не светит мне взаимность от кого бы то ни было. Я объективно себя оцениваю, Старк. Если даже не брать в расчет внешнее уродство, сокрытое магией, а оценивать сугубо мои поступки, то они повергают в ужас и заставляют лишь осуждать.

Тони пригубил свой виски, чтобы помедлить с ответом и не выглядеть излишне грубым. Ему нечего было возразить Локи.

— Я тебя прощаю за эту глупую шалость, — ответил он.

— Благодарю, — Локи слегка поклонился и направился к двери, но в последний момент обернулся и добавил, — из-за Нью-Йорка мне тоже стыдно. Я правда сожалею, хоть и понимаю, что слова здесь ничего не значат, потому не прошу тебя прощать меня и за это. Просто… чтобы ты знал.

И Локи вновь исчез в зеленоватой вспышке. Тони мысленно отметил, что у парня проблемы с коммуникацией: последнее слово всегда должно оставаться за ним, он даже не пытается выслушать чужой ответ. Впрочем, самому Старку все еще нечего было сказать Локи. Так что он спустился в мастерскую и велел:

— Джарвис, запри дверь. На сегодня прием гостей окончен, давай займемся нашим алгоритмом. Ты проверил его на баги?

— Да, сэр. Баг-репорт подготовлен и ждет вашей проверки. Дверь заблокирована, охранная система активна.

— Спасибо. И… Джарвис, можешь составить мне досье на Локи? Не то, которое есть у Щ.И.Т.а, а кое-что другое.

— Что именно, сэр?

Тони колебался, будто решая, хочет ли он знать что-то большее? А потом решил, что все же его любопытство куда сильнее тактичности.

— Все, что сможешь. Только не эти безумные мифы о беременных кобылах, а нечто реальное. Как Локи отбывает свой срок? Помимо помощи Мстителям, имею ввиду. Чем занимается на Земле? И так далее.

— Слушаюсь, сэр.

***

— Приветствую тебя, друг Тони! Рад, что ты пригласил меня в свой дом!

— Без проблем, Тор, — улыбнулся он. — Располагайся. Хочешь выпить?

Тони готовился к этому визиту, так что на барной стойке уже стоял высокий бокал с пивом.

— Ты знаешь, как меня встретить, — одобрительно покачал головой Тор. — Так о чем ты хочешь потолковать? Чутье подсказывает, что о моем брате речь пойдет?

— Верно, — Тони колебался мгновение, после чего сел напротив Тора на высокий вертящийся стул. — Скажи, почему он делает все это? Имею ввиду… нашествие на Нью-Йорк, тессеракт… А потом Джарвис находит мне случайные фото, на которых Локи вытаскивает щенка из пожара.

Тор тяжело вздохнул, после чего ответил:

— Бунтует он против отца нашего. Хочет признания и любви добиться, да не те методы выбирает. Я и сам, знаешь ли, не сразу осознал его природу. Но наша мать мудрая женщина, она помогла мне понять.

— И какой же он?

— Сам разберись, коли тебе интересно, друг мой Тони. Брат у меня не идеальный и с недостатками своими, но за тех кого любит, он способен перевернуть миры вверх дном.

Тони не ожидал окатившей его волны смущения. Ему было известно о чувствах Локи, но прямолинейный Тор впервые назвал вещи своими именами, что и вызвало неоднозначную реакцию Старка. 

— Не думаю, что стал бы разбираться во внутреннем мире Локи в этом самом смысле.

Тор снисходительно на него посмотрел, после чего заметил:

— Мы не один год с тобой знакомы, Человек из Железа, но впервые ты пригласил меня к себе домой. Просто так, без необходимости в моей боевой мощи. И ты интересуешься моим братом, заставляешь свой невидимый голос следить за Локи, пытаешься его понять… Конечно, мой брат ничуть тебя не интересует. — Он улыбнулся и поднялся, с легкостью подхватывая молот. — Увидимся, друг мой Тони.

— Бывай, Златовласка, — задумчиво отозвался Старк, понимая почему Квилл так бесился из-за Тора. Этот здоровяк не был таким дубиной, каким хотел казаться.

***

Локи нервным движением пригладил и без того идеально уложенные волосы, осматривая зал ресторана. Все было выполнено в скучных бежевых тонах, на фоне которых его строгий костюм темного цвета с черной рубашкой и того же оттенка галстуком резко резонировал. Благо заказанный столик располагался в самом углу за ширмой, создавая некое подобие уединения.

— Ты что-то опоздал, Северный Олень, — поддел его Тони. — Неужели на Радужном Мосту пробки?

— Не любишь ждать, Старк? — спросил он, занимая место напротив.

— Я же делец и изобретатель. Время — деньги, а мое — на вес золота или даже более дорогого металла.

— Мог бы назначить встречу в своем доме. Это сэкономило бы твое время и все остальное.

— Нет, мой дом неподходящее место.

Локи вопросительно вскинул одну бровь, но так и не дождавшись пояснений, озвучил:

— Почему твой дом — неподходящее место? 

— Во-первых, первое свидание должно быть в приличном месте, что-то необычное, чтобы отложилось в голове. Во-вторых, из-за шалостей одного бога обмана, у меня слишком долго не было секса. А мне не хотелось бы торопить события, ведь первое свидание не всегда переходит во второе. А секс несколько обязывает.

Локи невозмутимо расстелил белоснежную салфетку на коленях, избегая смотреть на Старка. Только это его нарочитое внимание к посторонним вещам, позволили понять, насколько он взволнован, и какого труда ему стоит удерживать себя в руках. Ответил Локи, разглядывая меню:

— Это отвратительное место для первого свидания. Мне здесь не нравится. Что касается секса, то можешь быть уверен, в нашем случае он ни к чему тебя не обяжет.

— У этого места мишленовские звезды и рекомендации всех, кого только можно. И я еще не заикнулся об их ценах, — возразил Старк, игнорируя щекотливую тему. — Здесь отличный повар!

Локи в очередной раз рассмотрел унылое и излишне официозное помещение с кучей простых линий, нарушаемых лишь помпезными и сверкающими, как клад сороки, люстрами.

— Конечно, мое мнение не сравнится с мишленовской звездой (я, правда, не совсем понимаю, что это такое) или отзывами именитых мидгардцев, но если мы доберемся до второго свидания, то я приглашу тебя в Асгард и покажу по-настоящему хорошее место.

— Звучит весьма интригующе, знаешь. Думаю, даже если твой несносный характер отобьет у меня желание встречаться с тобой, на второе свидание я все-таки соглашусь.

— Тогда решающим будет третье? — уточнил Локи.

— Нет, после третьего можно переходить на следующую базу, а раз ты не считаешь, что секс к чему-то обязывает… Так что третьему свиданию — определенно быть.

Локи ухмыльнулся, глядя на него, после чего сказал:

— Мне не по душе число четыре. Говорят, оно символизирует смерть. Так что если оно не состоится, то это может повлечь неприятности. Сам понимаешь: со смертью не шутят.

— Странные у вас поверья, но, допустим, я на них купился. Тогда после пятого обсудим что дальше?

— Значит, и пятому быть?

— Давай не будем забегать настолько вперед, а то чего доброго, доберемся еще до тех пунктов, на которых выбирают дату свадьбы и имена будущим детям.

— Верно, лучше перейти к заказу, — согласился Локи.

— Если ты раскритикуешь еще и повара, то я тоже дам себе волю в том месте, куда ты меня потащишь в Асгарде, — предостерег его Тони.

Локи довольно ухмыльнулся и заверил:

— Не сможешь, даже если умышленно будешь пытаться найти недостатки.

— Это мы еще посмотрим, — Тони ухмыльнулся, изумляясь насколько легко и комфортно вот так обмениваться шутками с Локи. Конечно, он ощущал его настороженность и сдержанность, но был уверен, что когда они окажутся в Асгарде, тот отпустит себя. А там уже видно будет, к чему все приведет.

***

— Нет! Как ты мог?! Это предательство чистой воды! — возмутился Локи, яростно сверкая глазами.

— Не волнуйся, Холодное Сердце, — небрежно отмахнулся Тони, — когда речь пойдет о детях, я с тобой посоветуюсь. А сейчас тебе нужно только немного сменить имидж, — на этих словах он вставил цветок ему в петлицу, — пройтись своей фирменной сексуальной походочкой по красной ковровой дорожке и согласиться со всем, что скажет мужик в черном платье на той стороне.

— Значит, мне стоит согласиться и с фразой «Знает ли кто-либо причину, по которой эта пара не может сочетаться узами брака»? — сделал вывод Локи.

— И что, ты действительно знаешь такую причину?

— А то, что я был не в курсе этой церемонии — чем тебе не причина?

— Резонно. Обсудим там, а то мужик в платье заждался.

— Тони, даже моих познаний мидгардских обычаев достаточно, чтобы знать, что черное платье называется рясой.

— Рад за тебя. Тогда пусть тебя венчает унылый святоша в рясе, а меня странный мужик в черном платье. А теперь жди, сейчас придет Один, чтобы составить тебе компанию в этом важном шествии.

— Только не говори, что он согласился провести церемонию по мидгардским обычаям?

— Не совсем. Я пообещал ему еще одну свадьбу, но уже в Асгарде.

— Это многое объясняет, — согласился Локи.

— Тогда я буду ждать тебя там, у алтаря. И ты скажешь да, верно?

— Конечно, ведь это всего лишь репетиция.

Тони скривился и неразборчиво буркнул:

— Ты так не считаешь.

А затем скрылся за массивными дверями. Локи нервно переступил с ноги на ногу. Кто бы мог подумать, что даже такой, как он найдет свое счастье? И что это самое "счастье" поставит его в известность об их свадьбе у дверей церкви. 

— Готов, сын? — спросил тихо подошедший Один.

Локи ответил ему счастливой улыбкой.

— Конечно.

— Тогда идем, — кивнул тот, начиная шествие по длинному проходу под высокими сводами церкви.

Локи увидел всех, кого мог бы считать друзьями или близкими. И Фриггу с Тором, и полный состав мидгардских Мстителей, и даже несколько его приятелей из асгарда. Черт, Тони даже Хеймдалля умудрился притащить! Локи ни за что ему не признается, но ему нравилось буквально все: от списка гостей до выбранных цветов в корзинах. Все-таки Тони слишком хорошо его изучил.

— Да, — сказал Локи, едва оказавшись возле алтаря.

— Не спеши так, Северный Олень, — шутливо поддел его Тони. — Падре еще не отчитал свою длинную речь.

Старк сделал несколько торопливых движений кистью, подгоняя священника. Тот кивнул и начал читать свой привычный текст.

— Поверить не могу, что священник в лоне церкви сочетает голубую пару, да еще и человека с богом языческой религии, — пробормотал Бартон, получив такой тычок локтем под ребра от Наташи, что ему потребовалось несколько секунд на восстановление дыхания.

Романофф изящным движением промокнула платочком скопившиеся в уголках глаз слезы и прошипела:

— Скажешь еще что-нибудь неуместное, и я прикопаю тебя на заднем дворике этой же церквушки.

— Я просто хотел отдать Старку должное!

— Отдай это в твердой валюте или в красиво упакованном подарке.

— Зануда, — пробормотал Бартон, возвращая свое внимание церемонии, под конец которой Наташа щедрым жестом одолжила ему свой платок. Все-таки, Клинт хоть и был придурком, но и ему не чужда романтика момента. Но тот упрямо покачал головой, заверив, что мужчины не плачут. Наташа безразлично пожала плечами и скосила взгляд на одинокую слезинку, упорно прокладывавшую свой путь по мужественной щеке Бартона. Ведь всегда приятно видеть торжество чувств и воссоединение сердец, а не только натягивать тетиву, лишая жизни очередного противника Земли.


End file.
